


Proud of you

by imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry/pseuds/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry
Summary: Alex goes with Henry to one of the shelters.I'm shit at titles, can you tell?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I wrote this because I had a shitty few days and needed something cute about some of my favourite characters to cheer myself up :)

"Morning, babe," said Alex when he woke up, grinning as he watched Henry tying his tie in the mirror. He was still half-asleep, his eyes drooping and his voice was slurred and croaky from the fatigue. 

"Hi," said Henry, meeting his boyfriend's eyes in the mirror and smiling back. "Are you getting up anytime this morning?" 

Alex made drowsy grabby hands towards Henry. "You could just get back into bed," he said pleadingly as the Prince of England laughed lightly and walked over. 

"I could, yes, but then I'd be late." Alex pulled him in for a kiss before he spoke again. "I have a meeting with the manager today. I'm thinking of trying to set up another shelter... in Texas." 

"Really?" said Alex, beaming. "That'll be brilliant! Please do it, please." He clasped his hands together. 

Henry just laughed again. "We've got to work out the logistics first. And then work out if people would actually use it. Building a shelter for queer youth in one of the most famously Republican states in the country will undeniably cause some controversy." 

"Don't underestimate Texas. They loved us at Pride last year, remember?" 

Both their eyes lit up at the memory. 

"Of course. Sorry, babe, I know it's your state and means a lot to you." He leant down and kissed Alex again. "But, anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you later." 

Alex watched as Henry frowned at his computer, tilting his head slightly as his eyes ran over the words on the screen. To anyone else, Henry would look like his calm and collected self, but Alex had learnt to recognise the signs of his anxiety. Henry had learnt how to hide it, and he was excellent at it too. Not good enough to hide it from Alex, though. 

"Hey, babe, what's up?" asked Alex gently after a minute. 

"Hmm? Oh, it's just an email from a lawyer in Texas. She's helping me set up the next shelter." 

Henry had been working non-stop for the last two weeks, contacting people to help with the Texas shelter. Most of the people from the New York shelter had agreed to help again and, if all went to plan, renovations would start within a couple of weeks. Alex could tell Henry was excited, but also riddled with anxiety. 

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" suggested Alex. "To celebrate?" 

"The Press will be all over us. I announced it all just a few days ago." 

"I don't care," persisted Alex, making his way over and hugging his boyfriend from behind. "I want to celebrate with you and if we have to be stalked by the Paparazzi during it, then so be it. I love you, babe, and I'd put up with anyone following us if it meant I could be happy with you." 

Henry just laughed bashfully before standing up to bring Alex into a proper hug, kissing him on the cheek. "In that case, I'd love to." 

Alex just smiled. Henry had already relaxed, his shoulders moving away from his ears and his whole body felt less tense in Alex's arms. 

"I'm so, so proud of you, baby." 

"Good afternoon, Austin," said Alex loudly, smiling broadly at the crowd below him. People were waving Pride flags, wearing 'History, huh?' shirts and cheering with every word he spoke. "It is awesome to be back with y'all. I know Henry and I are immensely grateful for all your support throughout the past few years and it feels amazing to have y'all here with us as my gorgeous boyfriend and his charity take this next step in their campaign." 

There was another deafening roar from the gathered crowd. Alex glanced over at Henry, who was desperately trying to hide his nerves, and smiled. 

"So, without any further ado, I would like to welcome my amazing boyfriend, His Royal Highness, Prince Henry of England and Wales to the stage. Babe?" 

Henry coughed a little nervously before stepping up to the microphone, putting on his usual aura of royal confidence. "Thank you, Alex. Um, as you said, it is, and always will be, an absolute pleasure to be here with you all. I have loved watching this country grow over the past few years and I am incredibly proud that Austin will be the next city to host a shelter for the LGBT youth. I, and many others, have always believed Texas to be a backwards-appearing state, as in, full of people with more traditional values regarding race, gender and sexuality. I am joyous, however, to see those stereotypes crushed as we gather today, united as one, to celebrate the art of being oneself. Nobody should ever feel ashamed to be who they are. Everyone should be loved and accepted. Unfortunately, that is not always the case, so I am endeavouring to help as many young queer people as I can that need somewhere safe and someone to love them." 

There's a huge round of applause as Henry says that and Alex joins in, grinning as he claps loudly for his boyfriend. 

"Thank you." Alex can just see the faintest of blushes appearing on Henry's cheeks. "Our young people will have access to councillors, social workers and doctors to help them succeed in life, the best they can and the best that they deserve." 

This earns him another round of applause and thundering cheers from the crowds. Alex could see Henry's confidence growing every second. With every enthusiastic shout from an audience member, Henry's back seemed to straighten, his chin raising by a millimetre, his smile widening. It was adorable. 

"Now to the part we've all been waiting for: the grand opening. It is with the greatest pleasure that I declare this shelter officially open." 

The shouting and clapping from the gathered crowd was ear-splitting. Pride flags were flying everywhere Alex looked and he felt one of the happiest he ever felt. This was Texas. This was what he knew Texas could be and he was so proud. Proud of his state and proud of his amazing, incredible, awe-inspiring boyfriend. 

Henry was already awake when Alex woke up a morning, seven months later. He was sat up, on his phone, texting with his sister, Bea, by the looks of it. Alex rolled over and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, pulling himself up to sit next to him and rest his head on Henry's shoulder. 

"Morning. Are you alright, love?" 

Alex nodded contently. Henry smelled like home. He was warm and it felt so perfect to just be sitting there with him. 

"I'm going down to the Texas shelter today. I've scheduled a visit to see how everything's going." 

"I bet it'd make the kids' day to have a visit from royalty," said Alex. 

"That's what Pez always says. Plus, I like the teens. They're pretty great people. It's the future of our community, and we need to look after that future. They're a lot smarter than people realise." 

"Wise words, Your Highness," said Alex, still a little tiredly. "You could run for President." 

"Thanks. But, erm, I was wondering if you wanted to come along? I know you like going back to your home state and you'd definitely love the kids." 

Alex grinned, feeling a lot more awake all of a sudden. "I'd love to, babe. God, I'm excited now." 

The two of them arrived in Texas about five hours later after the three hour flight. They'd used one of the royal family's planes, landing in Austin at half past one. Shaan, Cash and their other PPOs escorted them to the hotel where they'd be staying before they set off to the shelter. 

The manager came out to meet them with a wide smile. She shook Henry's hand, then Alex's. Cameras were flashing all around them, but neither Henry or Alex could find it in themselves to care. Alex was here with his boyfriend; they were happy, and that was all that mattered. 

After the official meeting with most of the staff members, Alex and Henry were free to wander around the shelter with just their PPOs following a few metres behind, meeting all the residents and any other workers. Most of them were teenagers, between twelve and sixteen years old. Many had dyed hair and piercings and Henry had been right, they were awesome. 

One girl had her bedroom full of Pride flags and banners. She had a noticeboard full of photos of famous queer celebrities and Alex was chuffed to see several pictures of him and Henry together. There was one from the election in 2020 when Alex had made that speech to the crowd, their official couple photos and another from Austin Pride this year. 

"Hi there," said Henry, while Alex was looking around the room after they'd knocked and entered. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name and pronouns, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Savannah, she/her. And it's nice to meet you too, Your Highness," said the girl. 

She had her hair in long, black box braids. Her makeup was bright and contrasted well with her black leather jacket and jeans. She held herself with confidence and was laid back on her bed in a relaxed fashion, scrolling through her phone. 

"May I sit down?" 

"Of course, sir." She couldn't seem to wipe the grin of awe of her face as she looked between Alex and Henry. 

"How long have you been here?" asked Alex. 

"Um... about four months. I came out to my parents cos I couldn't stand hiding it any longer, and they told me had until the end of the day to leave and never come back. I was planning on coming here if it all went pear-shaped," she answered casually. 

"I'm sorry, Savannah. You don't deserve that and I'm very proud of you for coming out. It takes a lot of courage, trust me, we understand." 

"Thank you, sir. I hope you don't mind me saying, sirs, but you two are adorable together and everyone in here is secretly hoping you'll get married soon." 

Alex felt his cheeks flushing and avoided Savannah and Henry's eyes as he calmed down the blush. When he did look back, Henry glanced at him and smiled. 

"Well, you never know, I suppose. We have no plans yet, and who knows what my grandmother would say, but it's not impossible." 

Alex couldn't help feeling a little surprised by that answer. Did Henry actually want to marry him? Was that an option? He couldn't imagine it, at all. Yes, he'd told everyone that he felt 'forever' about Henry, but that didn't mean they had to get married, did it? 

Next door to Savannah, was another teenager, clearly female at birth and wearing a short skirt and black T-shirt, but said they used they/them pronouns and were non-binary. Jay's cropped hair was dyed rainbow and they were also lying on their bed, a book open in front of them. The room was lined with bookshelves, which were full of books of every colour. 

"Wow," uttered Alex as he walked in, looking around him in awe. 

Jay stood up from their bed and curtseyed to Henry before they introduced themselves, shaking both men's hands. 

"May we sit down?" asked Henry. When Jay nodded, he sat at their desk and Alex sat on the bed, inviting Jay to sit with him. "So, do mind me asking, how long have you been here?" 

"Just over three weeks, sir." 

"And, do you like it?" asked Alex. 

Jay shrugged then nodded before seeming to decide both of those were rude in the company of royalty and said, "It's great, thank you, sirs." 

"I see you like to read," said Henry. "Do you have a favourite book?" 

They thought about it for a second. "Harry Potter. I've loved it since I was a kid." Their whole face seemed to light up just thinking about it. 

Henry smiled and Jay seemed to relax even further. "Favourite character?" he said. 

"Um... probably Luna or the Marauders. Remus was gay for Sirius and you can't change my mind." 

"Ah, a fellow Wolfstar shipper," said Henry. "You, Alex and I will get along very nicely, Jay." 

They laughed, a blush creeping onto their cheeks. "I think Luna's a lesbian too. She reminds me of Ella, a girl just down the corridor." 

"A lesbian? I thought pan, but okay," said Alex. "What's your opinion on Drarry?" 

Jay sighed and looked conflicted. "I mean... I kind of ship it as it reminds me of this other book I've read, but if I ship Drarry, I can't ship Scorpius and Albus." 

"Valid point," said Henry. 

They'd be talking non-stop about Harry Potter and several other books when Shaan came into the room, a questioning look on his face. 

"Sir, we were wondering what was occupying you for so long. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, everything's good, thank you, Shaan. We were just discussing which Harry Potter characters are queer and how much we hate the author." 

Shaan just nodded knowingly. "Would you like us to delay the drive to the hotel?" 

Henry looked at Alex before replying. "Yes, please. We will be eating dinner here with the children tonight, I think." 

"Very well, sir." 

"Do you mind me asking, Jay, what happened with your family?" 

"Oh - um - I ran away. My dad - he - well, he, um, let's just say, I relate to Harry when he talks about living with the Dursleys. I - I ran away, and left my two younger siblings. I feel awful about it, but - um - when I get to Scotland, my mom and I are going to try and get them back." 

Henry stood up and crouched down nearer to Jay. "Would you mind if I gave you a hug? You look like you need it and thank you for telling us." 

Jay stood up to hug him, squeezing tightly. There were tears in their eyes, but they were clearly fighting to stop them falling. 

"I know you've probably heard this before, but you're incredibly brave and everyone here is so, so proud of you. I promise you, things will get better," said Henry sincerely. "I assume you know what happened with my family and me? - " Jay nodded - "Then you know that although things will always be tough sometimes and there will always been low points, things can and will get better." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"How are you getting the money to go to your mom?" asked Alex. 

"I'm working two jobs at the moment, and I should have the cash in a couple of years. I send half of it home to my siblings, so it'll take longer than it could." 

That next morning, Henry insisted on going back to the shelter. He'd been on the phone for almost an hour last night, but had refused to tell Alex why. Luckily, they trusted each other and Alex knew that Henry would tell him when it was relevant. He'd had another phone call early in the morning and seemed a lot happier afterwards. 

They were welcomed by the manager again and, as usual, the cameras were flashing all around them. Henry didn't even have to fake his smile today, which Alex was pleased to see. 

Henry seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he led Alex up to the same corridor as they'd been in yesterday. He knocked on Jay's door and after hearing them say they could enter, they walked in. 

"Oh, gods, good morning, Your Highness," they said, curtseying again and shaking both of their hands. 

"Hiya, Jay, it's lovely to see you again. I wanted to discuss something with you," said Henry, sitting down at their desk again as Alex and Jay sat on the bed. 

"Um - okay." 

"I've been thinking about your situation with your family and I, well, I wanted to do something to help. That was the reason for starting this charity and I believe everyone should have a chance in life, no matter their sexuality, race or gender." 

"Er, thank you, sir." 

"So, I would like to give you the money you need to get to Scotland. Find your mother and look after your siblings, okay?"

Alex was grinning in shock, looking at his adorably generous boyfriend in awe. Had he really just done that? 

"Your Highness, I'm grateful, but I - I can't - " 

"You can, Jay. My family is worth 88 billion of your American dollars, so we're not short. And if I can use my share to help as many people as I possibly can, then I will consider my life a success. Consider it a gift from me to you and your family." 

"Oh, gods, thank you. Thank you so so much." 

Unlike yesterday, Jay couldn't hold back their tears as they stood up to hug both Alex and Henry. The two stayed to talk with them and the manager of the shelter as they arranged Jay's flight to Scotland and how they could take their stuff with them. Henry agreed to pay for a first-class ticket as well as extra tickets so they could take all their books and other belongings. 

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, baby," said Alex that night. "You changed someone's life today, and I'm so, so, so proud to call you my boyfriend." 

_Dear Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henry and Duke Alex Claremont-Diaz,_

_Thank you so, so much for that amazingly generous gift two years ago. It changed my life and the life of my family and I think you deserve to know how much of an impact you have had._

_After I arrived in Scotland, my mom and I hired a lawyer and social workers to help her gain custody of my younger brother and sister. My dad fought back, but after just several months, he gave in and she gained legal custody after another few months of court cases and official document signing. We managed to get the money to fly them over to Scotland too._

_We now all live in Scotland. My mom has a new boyfriend and she is pregnant. I have changed my name and gender legally and my little brother came out as bisexual just last month._

_Thank you so much for everything you have done for LGBTQ+ youth. You have no idea how much of an impact it has to see you two living your life so happily together. Thank you. I think I speak for the entire community when I say that._

_Thank you again, and congratulations on the wedding,  
Jay Johnson :) _


End file.
